


Conner Kent Oneshots

by Remember_to_write



Series: DC Oneshot Books [5]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_write/pseuds/Remember_to_write
Summary: All fics were originally posted on my tumblr (Memento-Scribet.tumblr.com)Each fic will have the prompt in a note (if there was a prompt).(Feel free to comment a prompt or send it to my tumblr ^.^)





	1. My Pretty Sleeper

_Peace_

_Quiet_

_Warm_

The couch wasn’t the most comfortable place to fall asleep, but after staying up for 36 hours with finals and work, Y/N didn’t really care.

She was too tall to fit perfectly between the end cushions, but too short for her feet to dangle off the end, so curled up against one side was where she was at.

If she stayed in this position much longer her leg would start cramping, but that is an easy thought to ignore when the dreams start floating in.

She had just reached that lighter than air place when an arm slipped under her shoulders. With a violent jerk, she opened her eyes and met a pair of striking blue ones as she accidently head butted their owner.

“Connor!” Y/N cried as she rubbed her now aching head. “What are you doing?!”

“I was going to carry you to bed. You can’t sleep on the couch, Y/N, you won’t sleep well there.” Connor said as he reached out to inspect her head. “Are you okay? You hit your head with my head pretty hard.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. It doesn’t really even hurt anymore.” Y/N said with a yawn.

“Why were you even sleeping on the couch when our bed is literally like twenty feet away in the bedroom?” Connor asked, trying not to smile.

Y/N stared at him for a few minutes before looking away and muttering “It was too far.”

“Pfft”

“It isn’t funny” Y/N pouted

“You decided to sleep on the couch because the bed, which is literally in the next room, was too far away?” Connor said teasingly

“I was tired!” Y/N whined “And I still am because somebody woke me up.”

“How tired could you possibly be?”

“Well it is Wednesday night, right?”

“Right.”

“I haven’t slept since Monday.”

“…..Monday?”

“Yep”

“You haven’t slept…. Since Monday?”

“That’s what I said.”

“Oh God I am dating the female version of Tim” Connor groaned as he lowered his head in his hands.

“Hey man, think about how I feel.”

“I am. And that is why I have decided to take matters into my own hands.” Connor said, standing up and lifting the girl in her arms.

“If I wasn’t so tired I would headbutt you again.” Y/N said, clinging to his shoulders.

“That would be kind of counterproductive seeing as it would only be hurting you.” Connor said gently laying her on the bed

“Don’t use words with more than three syllables when I haven’t slept in like two days.” Y/N settling onto the pillows.

“I’ll keep that in mind for next time.” Connor said as he joined her on the bed.


	2. Stolen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Reader running around Mount Justice with Conner’s shirt on (stolen obviously) and just Conner trying desperately to get it back from her? Poor boi just wants his supershirt. by anon

“Hide me!” Y/N said as she ran and jumped behind Nightwing. She grabbed his arms and kept him square in front of her.

“What did you do?” Nightwing asked. “Wait, that’s Conner’s shirt.”

“Yeah, I stole it and he wants it back.” She giggled as she heard him in the hallway.

Right as he was just outside the room, she ran out of another door.

Connor walked in and looked at Nightwing. “Have you seen Y/N?” He asked.

“Yep. And I have also seen your shirt.” Dick replied with a smirk.

Connor gave him a tired and irritated look. “Just tell me which way she went.” he sighed

“She went out that door. She was probably headed to M’gann’s room because she knows she can hide there.” Nightwing said, pointing to where Y/N had went.

“Thanks.” Connor said as he ran out of the room.

Y/N was giggling as she hurried along the hallway. Suddenly a pair of strong arms lifted her up.

“Connor!!” She shrieked. He brought her back to their room and dropped her on the bed. He flopped his body on top of hers so she couldn’t escape again.

“So you want to tell me why you stole my shirt?” He asked

“Nope.” She replied cheekily.

Connor smirked and started tickling her. “How about now?”

“Eeep, no. Stop. Connor. Stop. Fine. I’ll tell you.” Y/N panted between giggles. She worked to calm down her breath. “Okay, I stole your shirt because it is comfy, it smells like you, and because I knew you would chase me.”

Connor laughed at her admission. He leaned down and gave her a firm kiss. “You can keep wearing it if you like it so much. But you have to stay in bed with me if you do.” Connor smirked.

“You say that like I’m going to disagree with you.” Y/N laughed as she snuggled against him.


	3. Lost in Your Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can i get a Conner Kent x Reader please? with this prompt “You’re new in town and you seem very intimidating but as it turns out you have an awful sense of direction even with a map and you’re actually adorkable so here let me help you” AU. by @wolfofbluestardust

Y/N was sitting quietly on a bench in the park. It was sunny and relatively quiet which meant it was perfect for reading outside.

She had found a spot, got comfortable, and let herself get entranced in the world between the pages of her book.

She had only been sitting for about twenty minutes when she heard someone clear their throat.

She looked up to find a tall young man with broad shoulders and bright blue eyes. He was obviously not having a good time, if the scowl on his handsome face was any sign.

“Can I help you?” Y/N asked quietly as she closed her book.

The man, almost a boy really, cleared his throat again. “I, um, I am lost and I was wondering if you could give me directions. My phone died and all I got is this map.” He held up a crumpled piece of paper.

Y/N looked from the paper to his eyes again. “Sure thing. Let me pull out my phone and I’ll help you.” Y/N said as she put her book away.

The frown on his face relaxed into a relieved smile. “I would like that very much thank you.”


End file.
